


Long Way Home

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Collections B [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Its all Bellarke all the time in my head guys, Love Confessions, Mention of Bellamy/Raven, Pretty light on the Minty and Linctavia, clarke tricks bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Clarke in the front seat of his car at a red light at 150 in the morning wasn't exactly his plan. But he had never really been good at planning things. He'd wanted to kiss her forever, anyway, so when he drove her home one night, and it just sort of happened, who was he to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

He hated that he did this to himself. He did it every time, and he always realised it was a bad idea about 5 minutes too late. Being the sober friend to his group of miscreants is never as fun as it sounds (it doesn't even sound that fun to be honest) but because he's a little older then the hoard of them, and because Octavia is always with them, he always offers to be the sober chaperone. And he always end up hating the idea after he's already too far in. Tonight was no different. The lot of them had showed up at his apartment, large quantities of every kind of liquor in hand, and had posted up on his couch, so here he was, nursing a beer in the kitchen. O had put on some loud pop song he didn't know the words too and was now dancing wildly with Jasper in the middle of the living room, Raven had somehow acquired Miller's shirt after she spilled on her own, and Monty seemed to be having some kind of emotional meltdown every time he looked in Millers general direction, causing Bellamy to smirk. Why they hadn't just accepted it and gotten together already was beyond him. But, as always, his eyes were drawn to the golden blonde head of Clarke Griffin. She was sitting with Raven, on the counter, pouring tequila into shot glasses O had bought him on her school trip to Paris, while Raven sliced the limes they had fished out of his fridge. He wanted to look away, but as she licked up her hand to wet it for the salt, his mouth went dry and he couldn't look away. Raven slipped the lime between her lips, laughing, and Clarke smacked her arm, but then went for it. She licked the salt off her hand, downed the tequila, and leaned in, pulling the lime slice from Ravens lips with her teeth and biting into it. She had closed her eyes while she sucked on the lime slice, and he turned away before he could get caught observing her, but as he looked out towards the rest of his friends, he caught Octavia's eye and she raised one eyebrow and smirked, glancing at Clarke's back and blowing him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes at her and sipped his beer. She had been making these accusatory looks at him for weeks now, since she caught him frozen in his hallway watching Clarke cook breakfast in nothing but sleep shorts and a bra. She hadn't seem him yet, probably assuming he wasn't there, since he had come home the night before long after they were both fast asleep in Octavia's room, and he had been too thrown by the sight of her, dancing and singing in the kitchen in a navy blue bra and tiny black shorts to even think about walking in and talking to her. So he had stood, in the hallway, one hand on the back of his neck, leaning on his door frame, mouth hanging open, until Octavia had opened her door to join Clarke and walked in on the scene. She had glanced between him and unaware Clarke about 4 times, before she shoved him into his room, punched his arm (hard), and told him to either make a move or stop being a creep, and stormed out. Since then, she had taken on a softer approach, wiggling her brows at him when he talks closely to Clarke at bars (she couldn't hear him okay, the fact that her hair smelled like coconut and strawberries had nothing to do with him tucking his face into it to talk into her ear), and when she fell asleep on the couch and he covered her with the blanket he had been using. He let himself forget her knowing looks, and walked to the couch to play whatever stupid video game Miller had found his way to playing, which was muted on the television because O had demanded she be able to hear the music.

Lincoln walked through the door at that moment, and O ran to him, throwing herself around him as if they had been apart for years (he had taken her to lunch about 8 hours earlier), smattered kisses across his face, and dragged him into the living room, demanding Clarke make him a strong drink to make up for time. He picked up a controller, nodded at the new addition, and delved into a game of mario kart that would eventually devolve into a game of "how many times can i drive Bellamy off the course". At some point, Clarke sat down next too him and tucked her feet under his legs, causing him to drive off rainbow road right before winning and putting him in 8th place, but what really got him was when she sat up, scooted close to him, and started pushing button his on controller to make him lose. Her hair tickled his arm and he could feel her laughter in his whole body. Her closeness was overwhelming. Eventually he made the excuse of having to pee, climbed out from her tangle of limbs to her great protest, and made his way to the bathroom. About a minute in to him standing over the sink, studying his wet face after he had splashed himself with cold water, Raven busted in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Theres another bathroom in O's room" he said stupidly, though she had made no moves towards the toilet or sink. She stood by the door with her arms crossed, her head leaned against the door, pushing her dark bun higher on her head, her foot planted on the door at about knee height. "What" he said tiredly, he didn't have time for this, he was way to sober.

"You love her". It wasn't a question, or an accusation. It was a statement, one she didn't need confirmation for to know it was true. He just looked at her, waiting for the other shoe. She had come in here with so much assurance that he needn't argue, but she must have had a point. She smiled, walked over, kissed him right on the mouth for a long second, placed her hands on either side of his face, and said "you need to do something about it then, she isn't going to wait for you forever you know" and before he could say anything (like asking if she was waiting for him now?) she spun around, opened the door and sauntered back out to the party. He spent another minute looking at his face, wiped Raven's lipstick off his mouth, took a deep breath, and went out to the party. 

With 130 quickly approaching, Clarke let out an exhausted sigh and pulled herself off the couch to find Bellamy. She smiled, and was too close to him for him to handle but he couldn't walk away. She pulled his arm until he leaned down to her so she could whisper in his ear, and she got to close and pressed her lips right into his jaw bone. She whispered something, but he was too distracted to hear it, so he smiled, pointed to the stereo as an excuse, and asked her to repeat. She breathed into her ear softly, and whisper "I'm just so tired Bell, can you take me home please, I'm too drunk to drive myself." He smiled at her, she was so freaking adorable he couldn't bear it, and nodded, walking her to the door, grabbing her purse and hanging her jacket over her shoulders, helping her slip her shoes on, and leading her out the door. "Lets get you home Princess" he said, much to her dismay, as she turned around to whack him in the arm. But he was closer to her then she realised, and she ended up spinning right into him, slamming into his chest, her stray arm intended for his shoulder gripping his neck to steady her, her blonde strands blowing into his face. He kept completely still, not wanting to spook her, but also not wanting to deter her if she should decide to maybe... She quickly righted herself, to his chagrin, and pulled back, swinging her arm into her intended target and scowling at him, but he could see the pink of her cheeks, and her breath sounded harsher then it had been before. He tried not to read into it, and led her to the passenger seat of his jeep. She slung her legs into the car, and when he shut the door she perched her arms up on the window and stuck her tongue out at him through the closed window. He smiled, and shook his head as he walked around the car and hopped in. He started the car, and turned the radio up to a level that seemed reasonable enough to keep himself from saying something stupid to Clarke, and backed down the driveway. He reached the intersection about 3 minutes from his house and realised something. Clarke was leaned against the car door, facing him, with a sleepy smile on her face. She seemed to be singing along softly to the radio, but was almost asleep. She would never notice if he... A left would take him straight to her apartment. 4 minutes tops. A right though... at least 20 with good lights on his side. He looked over, and she blinked once, a long slow blink of someone half headed to dreamland, and he took the right.

They were driving for another minute or so when she shook herself awake, took her phone, and plugged it into his AUX cord, and picked a song. "this is such a good band Bellamy why wont you go with me next week?!" She said in the pause before the song started, and he rolled his eyes as the guitar riffs to "End Up Here" by 5 Seconds of something came on. She drummed along on the dash, singing loud and shaking her hair. The car was smelling like her shampoo and his mind was getting a little dizzy with the proximity and smell and how happy she was and how happy she made him. The song ended and the next on the shuffled album came up, and she stopped dancing. She look at the speakers questioningly, then looked out the window, and then at him. He raised his brows questioningly, and she looked back out the window. She eventually sat back, and looked at him with bewilderment.

"Whats the matter princess" he said, not unkindly. She didn't say anything for a while, and then the chorus of the song came on and he suddenly understood. "... So we're taking the long, way, home, 'cause i don't wanna be wasting my time aloooone". He stared at the road, unwilling to meet her eye. Eventually she spoke.

"Why did you go this way? It takes four times as long to get to my place this way." She looked over at him, he could see her puzzled expression out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his eyes glued. (road safety and all that right?). "Bellamy Blake. Why did you go this way?" She said more harshly this time. He glanced over at her, her face was a mask of gruff frustration at his unwillingness to respond, but he could see brightness in her eyes.

"I don't know" he mutter softly, arranging his hands on the steering wheel again and taking a turn. She pushed his arm, and scoffed. The answer wouldn't be enough for her, he knew that, but he had hoped she was drunk enough to drop it. She leaned toward him, coming over the centre console to rest her chin in the crook of his elbow, her face shining a bright smile at him.

"You wanted to spend extra time with me. You didn't want to get me home too fast, so you took the long way." It was a look of glee and also confusion on her face, but she was so beautiful he wanted to scream. He came to a stoplight, one that was notoriously long, and so he looked at her, making uncomfortable eye contact, not wanting to admit to her face just how right she was. She laughed, a bright noise, and her movement shook the jeep. She had a way of doing that, of taking over an entire space when she was with him, and he loved it. He loved everything about this bright, brilliantly shining girl. The way she smelled, the way she laughed, the way her eyes crinkled when he called her Princess, the way she would sling her legs over him when they sat on the couch without asking, the way she would make them breakfast like a pro but couldn't cook chicken with a gun to her head, the way she drew all of her anatomy flash cards in perfect detail, free hand, as a way to keep her art flowing even in pre med, the way she was Octavia's best friend, the way she was just this light in his life, always. She sat, inches from him, with the sun shining from the oceans in her eyes, smelling like coconut and strawberries, her warm hand on his shoulder, her pink lips pulled into a wide, laughing, open smile, and so he did something stupid. When she dropped her head back down, calming her laughter, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Right there at the stop light, in the middle of the road at 153am on a Thursday night. And it was everything he had ever hoped it would be. She tasted like limes and salt, and like something sweet that he couldn't place, though strangely void of the bite of tequila. He kissed her, and at first she froze. She didn't pull away, but she didn't respond. He went to pull back, to floor it through the red light and drive her to her apartment at 70mph and then drop her off and drive to Canada and never come back. But she wove her fingers into his hair and pulled him back to her. She dragged her lips to his, with the urgency of a man finding water after days in the desert. She licked her tongue into his mouth and their breath intermingled, and his whole body was singing. She scratched her nails down his scalp, and he groaned against her lips at the sensation, causing her to smile against him and do it again. And then all of a sudden, she was pulling back, sitting on the far end of her seat, pressed against the window, watching him. Bathed in green light.. Green light. Shit. He drove through right as it turned yellow again, and made the final turn into her complex. He drove up to her building, and parked. He didn't say anything, he just stared in front of him, hoping she would just get out instead of the alternative of her telling him it was a mistake. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when she put her hand on his left cheek, turned his head to face her, and pressed her lips to his. It was softer this time, less urgent, less fierce, but so perfect his heart melted into his toes. She pulled away again, grabbing her bag and opening her door. He looked shocked, and she laughed, leaning over and pressing a firm kiss into him again, and then, before he could say anything, she pulled her hands into his hair again and deepened the kiss. She pulled him into her as much as she could over the centre console of a running car, and he was out of breath and delirious when she finally dragged them apart.

"Are you coming up or..?" She said, a playful look in her eye.

"You're drunk" he said firmly, surprised at how solid his voice sounded.

"I'm not drunk, I only had that one shot" she said, but looked like she had admitted to a crime.

"Then WHY did you need help getting home?"

She shook her head in amazement. "I wanted you to take me home. I wanted to spend time with you" she said, smiling at him.

"So you pretended to be too intoxicated to drive?" He said, fully confused. "you didn't think i'd want to spend time with you any other way?"

"No," she whispered, having inched closer to him "I just wanted to get you all the way to my apartment, and to do that I needed to convince you I needed a ride". Her breath was warm on his neck and he shivered at the feeling. She pulled back, and got out of the jeep, and walked to the door. He was frozen in shock, but when she turned around and smirked at him, he threw his seatbelt off and wrenched the keys out of the car, flying up the steps to her door. He cornered her against it, biting into her neck and running his hands down her waist and to the sides of her thighs. She pulled his shirt up and tucked her hands under it, scraping her nails against his abdomen, resulting in a growl from him. She slid her arms around his waist, clawing into his back and pulling him towards her, pressing them against the wall by the door to the building. Her breathing was ragged, and she kept trying to bring him closer to her even though there was no space between them. He pulled their lips apart and traced kisses down her jaw and neck, which wasn't helping her catch her breath, when he realised something. He pulled his head back and stepped back, and folded his arms across his chest.

"When did you decide this plan?" He accused, but the smile on his face wouldn't go away. She pulled him back into her, forcing his arms apart and settling them back on her hips.

"This morning" she said very matter-of-factly, tracing his freckles with her fingers and twirling the hairs at the base of his neck.

"This morning?"

"Yeah. I talked to Raven, asked her if you were finally going to do something about this, and she said she doubted it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Raven knew?"

"Yeah, why?" She had leaned forward, and the heat from her breath was doing funny things to his brain, but he needed to understand. She leaned in to kiss him again but when he leaned his head back she looked frustrated. "Listen Bellamy Blake, we have made it this far and NOW you start to act like it matters why? Yes Raven knew, I also know she kissed you in the bathroom, I also know you two hooked up for like 6 months last spring. I know everything," she said teasingly "and yet here we are. You've liked me for years, you distract yourself with Raven and Roma and Echo and every other random girl you can, because you didn't think i liked you back. But here we are, groping each other on my porch at MY request, and you still don't seem to get it, so let me spell it out for you. I have been in love with you since my 17th birthday party, when Octavia dragged her obnoxious brother to my party because she wanted him to be friends with her friends, and instead of your usual sulking in the corner, you actually spent time with us. You got to know us that day, and proved you weren't a petulant asshole who was too cool for us. And thats just love. I've liked you since you pushed Murphy off his bike when I was 14 because he had been teasing me, and I've thought you were the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen since I was 12 and could grasp what that actually meant. We've been in each others lives since O and I were 7, and you were a bratty 13 year old who was way too cool for us, and the fact that all of this seems to be surprising you is ridiculous. I'm 22, and I've dated a grand total of 2 people. Why did you think I turned down every advance, in favour of sitting in your house watching movies. You don't think I had offers? I did, and instead of going out and going on dates, I sat in your house with you on Saturday nights and helped you with your TA grading. I literally do not understand how y-"

He had heard enough. He leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers, causing her to halt in the middle of her sentence.

"Finally" she said, laughing into his mouth as she pulled him back in for a kiss. She reached behind them and opened the door, and pulled him upstairs to her apartment. 

Once they were inside, it was a whirlwind of clothes being thrown on the ground and shoes being kicked off, as they made their way to her bed. She laughed when he got stuck in his jeans, but he gave up and picked her up, shuffling with them around his ankles until they toppled onto her bed. He couldn't get her stupid shirt off so she had to pull it off herself (though he had to admit, it looked so much better when she did it), and then all of a sudden they were both naked. He froze, looking at her, taking her in in that moment. She smirked at him, watching him look her up and down, but he wasn't oblivious to the fact that she hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut when he took his shirt off a few moments before. She slid towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, kissing him with every ounce of force she could muster. She pulled him back on top of her, and he could have sworn he was dreaming. He could have spent hours, just like this, with her, but other parts of him were giving him other ideas, and she seemed to be on the same page when she let out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. They turned into heat and breath and sweat, moving together, the sounds she was making were sending stars to his eyes, and he made every effort to get her to make them over and over again. She looked like a goddess, laid out under him with her blonde hair splayed out behind her head on white sheets, her eyes closed, her lips parted ever so slightly, and he thought maybe if he died right now, it would mean he had had the perfect life. Nothing could be better then this moment, this feeling, than her. 

When he woke up the next morning, tangled in sheets void of her heat, he was shaken and confused. He pulled on his sweats and wondered into her kitchen, only to find her gone from her apartment, and wondered how he had been left in someone else's bed. That had to be a first. Fleeing her own home. He still had the taste of her on his tongue, and his hair was still damp from the shower they had taken (together) in the midst of the evening. He rubbed his face with both hands, and settled in on the couch. He had executively decided to wait for her to come back, even if he had to wait all day. Lucky for him, he only had to wait about 10 minutes, before she blew in the door, face pink from the cold November air, hair blown in every direction and a scarf tucked into her jacket, with 2 coffees and a bag in her hand. He had meant to confront her, but the site of her took him by surprise.

"Oh thank god you're up! You're a bitch to get up in the morning, I was hoping I wouldn't have too!" she sang at him, leaning over and kissing him right on the mouth, and fluttering over to the counter to drop the coffees and pull two still steaming bagels out of the bag. "You like wheat bagels right? I'll never get that, I'm more of a blueberry girl myself" she said as she sliced them and pulled the cream cheese from the fridge. He stayed frozen on the couch. She had shed her coat and scarf, and kicked her boots off at the door, and stood in a tank top and jeans at the counter, humming along to whatever song she had in her head. He got up and walked over, leaning on the counter, eyes still full of bewilderment. She turned, and caught his confusion. She sent him a questioning stare, and waved her hands at him as if to command him to speak while she licked cream cheese from her fingers.

"You left" he said, still unsure of whether or not he was awake.

She looked confused, for a moment, and then she realised what he meant. "I left..? OH you thought I left you. Oh I'm sorry, I should have left a note or something!" She laughed, tapping her forehead and stepping up to him, resting her hands on the counter on either side of his torso. "But the real question is, why would you think I would leave you?!" She giggled at him, shaking her head, but she was so close their noses brushed together.

He shrugged his shoulders, his arms still crossed over his chest. He was still bitter about waking up alone, and she was laughing at him. He wanted to be smug and turn away, but she was having none of that. She pulled his arms apart just like she had on the porch last night, and raked her nails down his back, laughing when he shuddered against her. "Aren't you making something" he said grumpily into the crown of her head, as she'd had been nuzzling into the base of his neck, crossing his arms over her body, above her shoulders. She laughed, and pulled him back with her into the counter behind her, and reached back for their bagels.

"I think, honestly" she said, with a husky voice "we really only need a little fuel." She picked up the cream cheese tub, and dipped her finger in, before licking it off her hand while staring straight into his eyes. He nodded in agreement, pushing her hands to the counter and taking the tub from her and snapping the lid back on. He reached over her and grabbed the coffee that had his name written across the top, and took a sip.

"I don't know. I mean, waking up alone can really do one to a guys ego. I may need some time to recover." She looked almost offended, and then seemed to have a better idea. She slid her hand down his abdomen, stopping right above the hem of his sweats, and started running her fingers back and forth horizontally across his skin.

"Or I could just help with that" She smirked as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, his resolve broken before he even had a chance to build it back up. 

The coffee was ice and the bagels were stale before they remembered them again. He couldn't say he cared too much. 


End file.
